Corporate League Civil War
Early conflict The Corporate League had long allowed the stripping of citizenship for capital offenses, and sentences of hard labor for various crimes. But in the final years of the 2300s a number of member corporations looking to cut costs began doing so for lesser crimes than shipping the workers to colonies far from the eyes of the Interstellar Alliance and the Rangers. This led to resentment among the workers, and soon a number of guerrilla groups emerged on these work colonies. It wasn't long before some of these bands seized freighters or small warships from ports and set out for the stars. After efforts to convince the Interstellar Alliance of what was happening failed many of these ships turned to raiding league vessels soon forming small fleets, and in time managing to establish small fighter factories and shipyards in hidden asteroid fields far from prying eyes. While these yards were lucky if they could assemble Corvettes they allowed repair and retrofit of captured vessels into merchant raiders and the first Escort Carriers. For many years it seemed like all the rebels would be able to accomplish would be harassment while they hoped for ISA intervention. Rising to War This changed in 2419. The lover of Ronald Jeffries, a high ranking executive at one of the largest military equipment manufacturers in the League, was arrested and sent to one of the work colonies. As soon as Jefferies found out about what had happened he set out to have his lover assigned to the corporation he worked for but she died in an accident before the transfer paperwork was complete. Jeffries was furious, and among the few who understood the extent of the rebel movement he set a plan into action. First he arranged for as many workers, the term commonly used for those who had been stripped of their citizenship rather then employees, to be transferred to the shipyard he was in charge of. Next he began putting out feelers to establish contact with leaders of the rebel movement, many of whom were already coordinating their efforts in hopes of becoming a true threat to the league's rulers. He than arranged for a number of accidents to officially claim the lives of many rebel friendly personal as well as supposedly destroy a number of ships and material which were routed to the rebellion. The increase in fleet strength and ship building and repair capacity gave the rebels the strength to launch an offensive against the newly expanded Destroyer class shipyards at Uprimus in 2423 as well as a number of the worker colonies providing the rebels with the strength to go toe to toe with corporate fleets. Just over five years later they would seize the yards Jefferies controlled at Thrilo Prime which would lead to the League's full might being turned against them, while the league declared the matter an internal affair to the ISA. ISA Intervention and war's end This state of affairs would continue until 2442. In late 2441 a number of defeats had crippled the League government's chances of winning the war and several member corporations pushed for utter eradication of the rebel colonies. Plans to utterly annhilate the rebel controlled worlds were set in motion but after the destruction of the mining outpost Heruli one of the council representatives secretly arranged for the truth of what was happening to be revealed to the ISA. The ISA immediately sent a Ranger task force to investigate, and the desperate League ordered their fleet to destroy it after one of the task force's ships located a shipyard where a number of League cruisers were being retrofit with a new, longer ranged, form of Mass Driver. The commander of the Ranger fleet ordered its vessels to scatter and report what they had discovered and two frigates and a corvette managed to avoid destruction. This led to the ISA allying with the rebels and within two years the war was over and the league dissolved. Category:Roguestar's post series universe Category:Conflicts